All Or Nothing
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Joey Wheeler just had a painful break up with his girlfriend of s months, now Seto Kaiba has the chance to tell Joey how he feels and maybe he'll better Joey's life, mending all his hurts. SetoJoey Plz R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi- Oh characters that I am barrowing for this brief story. How I wish I did but you know, I don't. I am also using two songs in this story that you may recognize but absolutely hate the band that wrote them. "All Or Nothing"(O-Town) and "Are You Gonna Be There"(N'sync) But please do not let these songs discourage you from reading this story, please read it, you've came this far so why turn back now?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Seto and Joey paring story, hopefully I did an okay job and you enjoy it. Remember to R&R!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!  
  
All Or Nothing  
  
Joey Wheeler woke up to a pounding headache and sore stomach muscles, he tried moving his body but it hurt to damn much. He winced and then looked around his room, the sun blinded him as he looked out the window, he quickly turned his head back and whined. As he lay in bed he felt pressure on his bladder. "Rrrrrrrrrrg." Joey growled as he rose from the mattress and walked into the bathroom. Moments later his bladder felt better and he wavered in his steps as he came back to the mattress and flopped back down on the his stomach, burring his beautiful face in the pillows.  
  
His head hurt like hell, what had he done last night? He couldn't really recall anything. Finally a soft knock came on his bedroom door and it creaked open.  
  
"Joey?" A soft voice whispered. The voice belonged to Yugi but at this point in time he couldn't place it, besides, thinking just made his head hurt worse. "Joey?" Yugi said again. Joey grunted and turned on his left side to face the door.  
  
"Yug, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Joey, what happened to you last night?"  
  
"I...uh...that's what I was hoping you could tell me. I can't remember anything, which probably isn't a bad thing." Yugi sat at the edge of the bed and began to think. "Well the last thing I remember seeing before you got drunk was Katie getting upset and leaving."  
  
"Yes Yug, I remember that too, what did I do afterwards?" Joey asked while rubbing his forehead. "Well from the looks of things, you drank way too much. I mean, last night when Tristan and I brought you home, you had to bend over and throw up every five minutes." Yugi explained to while looking at his best friend caringly. "Oh...," Joey moaned, "...I've got a hang over. I'm never drinking again!" He swore.  
  
"Well, get some rest and I'll come by later and check up on you." Yugi said while walking got the bedroom door. "Thanks Yug, you're a real pal." Joey said softly. Yugi smiled then left, leaving Joey to himself.  
  
"Oh..." Joey moaned painfully. His head felt like Kaiba had kicked it repeatedly, and he probably did for all Joey knew. He looked over to his right to glance at his alarm clock but got a sight he hated. Next to the alarm clock stood a picture of him and his recent ex-girlfriend Katie. He reached over and grabbed the frame. He pulled the picture out and tore Katie's half away from his. "She left me because I was honest." Joey whispered. He tore the half into tiny pieces then threw them to the floor. He sighed then closed his eyes.  
  
Joey slept most if not all the day away but it benefited him for the better. Yugi had come back like he had promised. He woke Joey and handed him an envelope.  
  
"Here, Kaiba handed me a few of these earlier and this one is yours." Yugi said. Joey yawned and tore into the envelope. He pulled out a card, it was an invitation to a party Kaiba was having tomorrow night. "But why would he invite me? Rich boy hates me." Joey said. Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but will ya' come, the rest of the gang is?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I wonder what Kaiba's up to?"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry and yes Yug, I will go."  
  
"Great!!! It'll be fun, we'll have a great time!!!" Yugi said happily.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
KAIBA'S PARTY, 9:00 P.M.  
  
"You're able to keep your balance, this is a good start." Tristan said teasingly as he approached Joey before the Kaiba Mansion gates. Joey growled in his throat. "Awe, come on buddy, you know I'm just kidding around with you."  
  
"Tristan, I am still upset." Joey said firmly. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. One question though, why exactly did Katie leave you?"  
  
"Because I was honest."  
  
"About what man?"  
  
"About my sexuality." Joey answered quietly. Tristan understood what he meant; he placed a hand on Joey's left shoulder. "She left you because you're bi?" Joey nodded. "That's low, real low. But listen, don't let her bring you down, forget her, she wasn't worth anything anyway. Now, lets go to Kaiba's party and have a good time."  
  
"Mokuba, be sure all the proper security systems are up and running. I don't want anyone going to places they shouldn't be." Seto Kaiba ordered. "Already done big brother, I'm two steps ahead of you." Mokuba said happily.  
  
"You're catching on quickly Mokuba, you're making me very proud."  
  
"So, do you want me to stay in the surveillance room during the party?"  
  
"No, you can enjoy the party too, just be sure to check in every so often."  
  
"Gotcha big brother."  
  
"I can't believe I'm here, walking through the doorway to my arch enemy's den." Joey said as he and Tristan stepped into the Kaiba Mansion. "You know, I can't believe you're here either." Tristan commented. Joey just glared at him.  
  
"Hey you guys made it!!!" Yugi's voice rang. Tristan and Joey walked over to the rest of the gang. "So, we're here, what now?" Tea asked. "We just enjoy ourselves I guess." Duke answered. Tristan looked up from the group and caught sight of Serenity looking at him. She motioned him over to her, needless to say, that was the last time the group saw Tristan that night.  
  
"So, are you feeling better Joey?" Yugi asked. The blonde nodded, "Yeah, enough to walk and comprehend ideas, but my heart will need more time."  
  
"Wow, Katie really did a number on you Joey." Duke said surprised. "Yeah, you usually bounce back from things like that really quick." Tea added. Joey grinned weakly.  
  
Seto walked through the crowded room and let himself be congratulated for Kaiba Corp's global success. As he looked back up he saw Yugi and his gang of friends. They seemed to be having a good time, but just for shits and giggles, he decided to approach them.  
  
"I see you were all able to make it, my invitations weren't a lost cause after all." Seto said coming up to Yugi and his friends. They all turned to him and smiled. "Are you all enjoying my party?" He asked while looking amongst Yugi and his buddies. "Yeah, it's great, thanks for inviting us Kaiba." Yugi said politely. Seto nodded at him then looked to Joey. The blonde looked away and hid his beautiful brown eyes beneath his silky golden hair, avoiding Kaiba's gaze.  
  
"What's wrong with Wheeler Yugi? He looks like hell, like someone broke his heart and ripped it to a thousand pieces before his very eyes." Yugi, Tea, Duke, and Bakura just stared at Kaiba, shocked with what he said. Joey sighed, "Well for once, you got something right Kaiba." Joey turned his back to the group and walked away, no one stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, the band is here." A K.C. agent informed him. Kaiba was going to follow Joey, but he had a duty to the hired band. He would have to find Wheeler later.  
  
An hour or so had passed since the band had arrived things were only beginning to get started. The band was basically a cover band and Joey knew each and every song they sang. This next song in particular Joey knew very well. He began to sing along:  
  
Joey sat alone on the expensive couch in the living room staring off into space. Kaiba stood across the room gazing at Joey, wondering what could be wrong with him.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
'There he sits, lifeless, lifeless like one of Mokuba's worn stuffed animal toys, on my couch. His skin is pale and the light in his eyes has nearly finished fading. He has forgotten his lovely smile, though I have not. His soul is dying and his hair is beginning to droop, life as he knew it is coming to an end, though it is about to throw him a curve ball, hopefully he'll catch it.'  
  
End POV  
  
Kaiba walked over to Joey and stood before him. "Wheeler?" He asked softly. Joey grunted and looked up to Seto, he sighed, "Please Kaiba, because of prior events, I'm not in the mood for name calling." Kaiba sat down on the couch next to Joey. "I'm not here to pull you further down." Seto said softly. "Then why talk to me? You hate me."  
  
"No Wheeler, you've got me all wrong, and for a while I had myself all wrong. Please, I'm here to help, what happened to you?" Seto explained.  
  
"Well, the night before, my girlfriend of three months left me...because I was honest, she flipped out and left me." Joey explained. "Elaborate." Kaiba said. Joey sighed and began.  
  
"Tristan threw an end of the school year party, as you know, you were there, and Katie and I were talking and I told her that I had something important to tell her, so, I told her and she left me."  
  
"Why did she leave you, what did you say?"  
  
"I told her the truth...about who I am...about my sexuality. I'm bi Kaiba, I like both genders and Katie left me because of it." Joey said softly. "It was brave that you told me about your sexuality so openly, and so to even the score, I'll let you in on a secret." Joey directed his full attention to the brunette beside him. "Joey, my sexuality is the same as yours, I am also bisexual, and ironically the very man I love is in this very room." Seto said discreetly. Joey was shocked; Seto was talking to him like they had been friends forever.  
  
"One question Kaiba, why are you being so nice to me? Why the sudden change?" Joey asked suspicious. "Joey this is hard for me to say, especially in front of all these people, come, follow me." Seto said as he led Joey out onto the balcony, it was off limits to guests, so they won't be disturbed. Kaiba shut the doors and then took his spot next to Joey.  
  
Wheeler leaned his back against the balcony railing and faced Kaiba. "What is it you have to tell me Kaiba?" Joey asked. Shockingly, Kaiba didn't say a word, but he took Joey into a warm embrace and pressed his lips to Wheeler's. And someway, somehow that kiss was just the one that Joey wanted for life. For the first time, Joey felt like he was actually loved...it was true, Kaiba loved him and he loved Kaiba, their kiss was proof enough.  
  
Finally Kaiba released Joey's lips and they gazed at each other. "Kaiba." Joey whispered. "Seto, Joey." Kaiba said affectionately. Joey smiled and let Kaiba gently move his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful, you shouldn't veil them in shadow." Kaiba said sweetly. Joey touched Seto's face; he took in the softness his skin. He also ran his fingers over Kaiba's jaw line then over his lips, Kaiba kissed his hand and fingers as they passed. Suddenly Joey placed his right hand behind Seto's neck and brought their lips together in a slightly different manner. At the same moment, they both opened their mouths, letting their tongues explore each other.  
  
A moment or so had passed and Joey pulled away from Kaiba. They leaned their foreheads together and listened as the band inside began to play again.  
  
"Can you dance Wheeler?" Seto asked. "A bit, why?" Kaiba didn't answer, he just took Joey's right hand and placed it over his left shoulder and placed Joey's left hand around his waist. Slowly they began to dance and Joey laid his head down on Seto's chest, listening to his heartbeat and his voice as he sang along:  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
  
That distant look is in your eyes  
  
I thought with time you'd realize  
  
It's over, over  
  
It's not the way I choose to live  
  
And something somewhere's got to give  
  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older  
You know I'd fight for you  
  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
  
I don't care if that's not fair  
all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
There are times it seems to me  
  
I'm sharing you with memories  
  
I feel it in my heart  
  
But I don't show it, show it  
  
And then there's times you look at me  
  
As though I'm all that you can see  
  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
  
I know it, know it  
Don't make me promises  
  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
  
I've had the rest of you  
  
Now I want the best of you  
  
It's time for show and tell  
Chorus  
Cause you and I  
  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
  
No room inside for me in your life  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
It's now or never  
  
The song ended and Joey lifted his head, Kaiba smiled. "Come on follow me." He said leading Joey into the house and then up a flight of stairs. "Where are you taking me?" Joey asked. "You'll see." Kaiba answered.  
  
Finally Kaiba entered a room and Joey followed. What?! Seto had led him to his bedroom. Joey shut the door behind him and gazed at Seto.  
  
"Surly we love each other enough to give up our souls to one another." Kaiba said from the middle of his room. Joey came up behind Seto and touched his back. Kaiba had already stripped off his white coat and locket and slipped out of his shoes. Joey pressed his lips to the back of Seto's neck and explored Kaiba's body with his hands. Enjoying the sensations, Seto began to unbuckle his arm straps. After they were gone, Seto began to take over. He turned around and faced Joey; he took of his shirt then managed to get Wheeler's blue and white t-shirt off.  
  
Kaiba locked his lips to Joey's and slowly they fell to the bed beneath them. Joey rested on the mattress while Kaiba lay atop him.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I've never felt so alive in my entire life, all these feelings and emotions; I've never had them before. I can't believe we haven't confessed sooner to each other, this is amazing, his body at my disposal, he is beautiful. Why haven't I noticed that before? Well, I guess I know it now. I begin to shiver slightly as I feel Kaiba gently slip his hands down my chest and to my pants. He undid them while I kicked off my shoes and I undo his own. He stops, his eyes catch mine. His eyes are beautiful, they dazzle with excitement and passion. He leans down and slightly kisses the skin next to my belly button. I shiver and next I feel my pants leaving my body, until they're completely gone. Next, I help Kaiba out of his own. We are to the point of nakedness and of no return. Before he lays back down we both are robbed of our boxers. Our bodies connect again as do our lips.  
  
End POV  
  
As Kaiba laid back down they both began to feel a pleasing feeling in their abdomens and lower bodies. Joey whined and Seto made a slight grunting sound. Seto adjusted his body and so that he could begin what they wanted, but before he made any sudden moves he spoke, "If I hurt you, tell me." He said while moving hair out of Joey's eyes again. "Hey, Seto...no pain...no gain." Wheeler whispered.  
  
"I love you Joey Wheeler."  
  
"I love you Seto Kaiba."  
  
They smiled at each other then Seto leaned down and kissed Joey, and so he gave his lover the first thrust. A tiny moan slipped Joey's mouth. It wasn't to long when Kaiba heard Joey whisper his name in a moan.  
  
Kaiba thrust again and this time Joey whimpered. "Are you alright Joey?" Kaiba asked a bit winded. "Yeah...I'm fine." The blonde said between breaths. So, Kaiba kept going, there was no turning back now.  
  
The lovers worked their bodies together and had each other moaning, grunting, and whining. One of Kaiba's thrusts was particularly hard and a bit hurtful that is made Joey bit Seto's bottom lip, making him bleed. "I am so sorry." Joey said touching Kaiba's bleeding lip. Seto kissed his fingers. Letting him know that it was okay, it actually kind of excited him. Joey wiped the blood away then Seto began to finish what they started.  
  
They began to feel their bodies becoming increasingly lost in pleasure and before they both could do anything, Seto gave the last thrust and brought he and Joey to their anticipated climax. Joey moaned Seto's name aloud and Kaiba had actually moaned Joey's name.  
  
Kaiba wilted before Joey then gently fell to the mattress with his lover. He pulled Joey to his body and let him rest his head on his chest over his racing heart. Before Joey rested, he placed multiple kisses on Seto's chest, and then he laid his head down. They were both breathless and wanted some sleep. Tired as they were, Joey and Seto fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Two such souls to be know as enemies, now lay in their vulnerable state of nakedness in a bed of forgiveness and a blossoming new love.  
  
End  
  
Author's Note: So how was that? It wasn't too bad was it? Well, hopefully you enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R!!!!! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
